The present invention relates to an improved sealing sheet for use to close a plurality of containers formed in a container-defining sheet, especially but not exclusively for the storage of individual pills.
The invention also relates to a set of individual pill containers comprising a container-defining sheet made of plastic material and defining a plurality of individual pill containers closed by the above-mentioned improved sealing sheet.